


No Need For Apologies

by TimeyWimeyBritishGuy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Humor, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeyWimeyBritishGuy/pseuds/TimeyWimeyBritishGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve needs to say few things to Tony before he heads into the portal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need For Apologies

“Stark these things are still comin”

“I gotta nuke comin in, its gonna blow in less than a minute”

Well this was a fun day, almost get chopped up by a helicarier, get thrown out of a building by a phsyco alien and now to my doom

“And I know just where to put it”

Yeah but its not the best place if I wanna get out of this alive, which its not. It had all been going great up until now, well as far as an alien invasion can get. It was either let new york be creamed or send it through the magic toilet in the sky... with me

“Stark ya know thats a one way trip”

“Yeah.. I know”

My voice caught but why wouldn't, going to your death isn't a fun experience.

“Tony... back on the helicarier about what I said-

“save it Steve, I know.. i'm sorry to. It was loki's staff messing with our heads”

It was true, I didn't wanna say all that stuff but I couldn't help it, I just couldn't stop. Fucking alien magic shit.

“I take it all back though, you really are a hero Tony”

Oh great now I'm smiling, i'm about to fucking die and he makes me smile. I guess thats steve huh? Which reminds me since when were we on first name basis. 

“Steve... I think I left the stove on”

I heard a exhausted laugh on the other end, it wasn't like it wasn't true.

“Since when do you cook”

“Since today, but the casserole is probably burnt to a crisp now”

With that the power cut and everything went black as I fell into unconsciousness seeing the massive explosion as I fell. The last thing I heard before I was woken back up was.

“Son of a gun...”


End file.
